Enter The New Dinobots
by Horses R 4 ME
Summary: When their world is destroyed Slash and the others land on Earth join the Autobots. Well. Dinobots. Now they must live there in peace...yeah right. But what happens when revenge drives one of them too far? Will the others be able to save him. T in case!
1. What Happened

Slash stared into the night sky. It had been 5 earth weeks since their ship landed and they were separated from the others. All of this happened because of those evil decepticons! If not for them he would still be on Metrathen with his family and friends! Slash could feel his sickle toe claws dig into the rock floor of the cave him and his 'brother' Strike shared; he was angry, he had all the right to be! After what happened he deserved to plot revenge against that…that…well, he didn't know what to call Megatron. He said what he had already thought of him did not fit; that they were still too nice.

Behind Slash was the sleeping form of a dimetrodon. As his chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm the velociraptor crept over, laid down behind him, and wrapped his tail around the tiny robot dinosaur lovingly. _"Strike," _Slash thought_, "I swear to Primus that I will protect you. And also I __**will**__ find our family again. Believe me, we will find the others."_ Slowly his eyes gained weight and he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

A screech that was heard in the distance caused Slash to pop open his eyes. All around him was a thick jungle. When he rose he noticed that he was standing in a large nest made of thick leathery leaves and sticks and rocks. It was his home! He was back! The excited dinosaur swung his head back and let out a happy screech. In the distance he heard another screech replying to his own, his family!

Slash sprinted into the jungle only to come out into a clearing with a giant lake, it was the watering hole! His mother did have good taste in location. Speaking of his mother, she was standing in the shallow part of the lake hunting for fish. _**His**_ mother! His mother was _**alive**_ after all! Slash watched her light red plated body gracefully walk around in the water trying to scare the fish from their hiding places. She stopped and looked over to him, then gave a warm smile. Oh how much he missed that smile. Her beautiful, beautiful smile!

He walked over to her and they nuzzled each other. "Hi mom." He said quietly. "I miss you. Why didn't you come with us? We needed you… I needed you."

"I'm sorry my son." His mother said gently. "I had to stay here. I had to make sure that you and your sister escaped safely."

"Can we see you again?" Slash looked into his mothers eyes.

"You can always see me. Whenever you want. All you have to do is think of me." Her voice started to grow faint.

"Mom?" His mother started to fade away into nothing. "Mom?! MOM!" Slash tried desperately to keep his mother with him, but nothing worked. She disappeared. "NO!" he cried slamming his fists into the ground.

Suddenly Slash could smell smoke and hear blood curdling screams. He lifted his head to see Metrathen on fire! That wasn't all he saw. Giant robots were rampaging through and shooting everything in site!

'Help me!' 'Don't shoot! Please!' 'Save my children!' 'I hope you rot in the bottom of the pits!' 'AHHHHH! It burns! Put it out! AHHHHH!' Slash covered his ears. The cries and pleads broke his spark into millions of pieces. One voice rose above all of the others though. 'Mom? Dad? Where are you? Big brother?' A few feet away stood a very light purple velociraptor. "Lavender." He whispered. The girl looked around confused and scared.

A volcano in the background exploded and the dinosaur fell onto her knees with a startled yelp. "Lavender!" Slash yelled out. The girl screamed and he jumped for her. When he tried to grab her however the whole scene turned black and Lavender was gone. "NO! She's my sister!" Slash looked around frantically. "Give her back to me! Take my life instead! Don't hurt her!"

Whimpers reached the teenagers ears and he spun around to see his sister huddled into a ball and covered in dirt and blood. "I want to die." She whispered. "They're coming. I want to die. They'll kill me. I want to die!" she cast her head downwards and blood dripped from her head to the tip of her snout. Slash crept slowly towards his sister. "Lavender?" he said. He reached out a clawed hand to touch her.

Lavender's head swung up. It had no eyes and blood streamed out of her mouth before she let out an ear deafening scream. The ground gave way underneath his feet and Slash fell into a deep dark pit.

*~*~*~*

A scream emitted from Slash's throat as he woke up. It was morning and pools of golden sun rays poured into the cave's mouth."Oh thank primus that was only a dream." He said.

"Well good morning screamer." Said a voice from outside. The velociraptor teen looked to the entrance to see Strike standing in the middle.

"What time is it?" Slash asked rubbing his eyes. The only reply he got was a shrug.

"Still early." Strike came inside and sat down. "Ready to hunt?" he asked.

"Yeah." Joints popped as Slash stood up and stretched. "Ok. Let's go!" they ran out of the cave and towards the grassland area.

As the two brothers entered the grassland territory they saw their meals. A herd of deer were out grazing before heading off to find a new place. Strike hid in the grass due north of the herd while Slash hid due south. Some of the deer lifted their heads because of suspicion. Behind them came tiny shimmers of light reflecting off of Strikes plating. That was the signal! With a mighty burst of speed Slash thrust himself out of the bushes and ran straight towards the center. The herd gave the warning and sprinted away, tails raised high in the air.

Meanwhile, Strike's yellow eyes filled with information about the herd, and with this information he chose the victim. A small antenna rose from the side of his head and his eyes turned neon green. He was communicating. _"Slash, I got it!"_

"_Aww. I was just starting to have fun too."_

"_Do you want fun or food!?"_

"_Oh I'm just yanking your tail. So which one do you say we take down?"_

"_There's a young female to the far left. She appears to have suffered a recent injury and can barely keep up."_

"_Got it. I'm going in for the kill."_

"_Alright. See you in three." _Strike and Slash turned off their communicating systems.

Slash let out a high pitched screech and went far left. The doe was in sight. She was lagging behind, just as the dimetrodon said. The rest of the herd had started to turn away from her and were running right. Slash grinned as the female was forced to break away, it would make things easier. _"Three…two…one…"_

Out of the bushes right in front of the doe came Strike. He lunged towards her and sunk his teeth into her closest leg. The deer yelled out and stumbled, by that time he had released her and watched as Slash sprinted past him and jumped onto the deer, letting his sickle claws dig into the skin on her back. The extra weight on her back made the deer fall down on her side. As Strike ran over to their breakfast Slash bit down on the throat and the deer fell silent.

"Nice work Slash." His brother said trying to pull off a two then ate there meal, laughing and talking and yelling out of happiness.


	2. At The Ark

**Hurray! 2nd chapter!!!!! Please review! =^.^= Please read other story(ies) if you want of course**

**Slash: JUST GET TO THE STORY!!!**

**Me: SHUT the *u** up SLASH!!!! IM THE AUTHOR!!!! *evil laugh* (WOW ISSUES!!! LOL)  
**

************  
**

At the ark Spike and Carly had just arrived and were getting out of Carly's car when they both herd yelling and felt the earth shook. The two lovebirds looked up to see Grimlock and the other four dinobots charging towards them. By the looks on their faces they hadn't noticed the two humans and were just running around and having a good time. This was not good then. Fun for the dinobots was going around and smashing stuff in reaching distance. Even worse they were all in their dinosaur forms.

"Carly, watch out!" Spike yelled as he dragged his girlfriend out of the path of the now psychotic dinobots. The girl gave out a yelp as the five dinosaurs grabbed her car and started to tear it apart.

"Stop it you guys!" Carly cried out as loud as her voice would go, but her voice could not reach the dinobots ears.

The two watched in horror as Snarl, the stegosaurus, slammed his spiked tail onto the roof of the car, causing the glass to break and denting the roof. Then Swoop, the pterodactyl, flew down and grabbed the car with his talons, flew into the air and threw it back down to the earth. To finish it off, Grimlock caught the car in his mouth and ate it, roaring afterwards.

Sludge was about to complain about how he and Slag didn't get a turn to play with the car when he spotted Spike and Carly staring in utter shock out of the corners of his eye. He bent his head down and said in a cheery mood: "Hello. Me Sludge and other dinobots not see Spike and Carly. Did you want to play with car too?"

"M-m-my c-car…" Carly said stuttered sadly.

*~*~*~*

"…And then they ruined my car! My _**new**_ car! It cost we more than three thousand dollars to buy that car and after two days it's destroyed by the dinobots!" Carly complained to Bumblebee and some other mechs in the rec room.

"Well, they were just having fun." Bumblebee said trying to calm his human friend.

"I don't care if they were having fun! They killed my car."

"Carly's right you guys." Cliffjumper stated. "Those bozos need to *giggle* learn to think *giggle* before they act." There was a brief silence until almost everyone in the room bursted out laughing.

"I don't think HAHAHA that's possible! HA!" said Sideswipe between laughs.

"Ya! I bet their heads would explode if they tried to learn something!" his brother Sunstreaker said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey, hey, hey what about Swoop? He's learning to be a medic." Ironhide interrupted.

"Well I think he's the only exception." Cliffjumper said.

As the mechs continued their conversation someone was listening, hiding in the shadows in the corner by the door. It was Swoop. He had come in to find Wheeljack and Ratchet. Instead of finding them however, he walked in on the autobots' talk on him and his brothers.

"Now don't get me wrong, they're great at fighting. But they are also stubborn and naïve and… well you understand." Another mech said.

"_Us not dumb. We just live how we want to. Us **can **be nice and gentle and us can **think** too!!! We think all the time!"_ Swoop thought. He'd show them! He and the others would show the Autobots that they **did** think before they did anything. Swoop crept to the door and left silently.


	3. Sandstorm

**Ok sorry it took so long, but here is the 3rd chapter!**

**In this one we meet 3 new characters... wow that is ironic...not really...**

**READ AND COMMENT!!!!**

*****************************************************************************************************  
**

"Hurry up Stomp and Sadira!" came the cry of a worried deinocheirus, who climbing up a canyon wall. His now dirt-covered body was dark green except for his under belly, which was just metal and he had a red-orange strip starting from his forehead and ending at the base of his tail. The situation was not good. The two long-necked dinosaurs had nothing to drink the whole day, thanks to the fact that they had been traveling all through this stupid, prime forsaken canyon.

"Sorry Slice!" yelled the amargasaurus. "We're just tired and thirsty and we can't climb this canyon wall, unlike you!"

Sadly the statement Stomp said was true. Slice was built for climbing up craggy cliffs and going fast, while Sadira and Stomp were not. The two were four-legged and while they could stand on their back feet for short periods of time, they were still unable to climb.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" Slice asked starting to come down from the rocky wall.

"Wait, Slice stay right there!" Sadira said. She knew what he had to do. Immediately Slice stopped and stared at his friends. "You have to go by yourself and find the others!"

The deinocheirus frowned; he was not going to just abandon his two 'siblings' here. "No way!" the 14 year old cried. "I'll think of something to get you out of there!"

"Slice, listen to reason! We're just too big to climb up there! You aren't though! You need to go find help." The shunosaurus turned her head towards Stomp and said: "Stomp, I need you to back me up."

"Right." He replied sadly. He didn't want his 'brother' to leave, but he knew he had too. "Hey Slice! Sadira is right man! You need to go! We'll be fine; the valley behind us had many trees and a small watering hole. We can go back over there!"

"But that's pretty far back! B-Besides I could use my acid claws to make-"

"No that won't work. Even if you do make a smooth path for us to climb we won't be able to because of the height."

Slice always found it strange and interesting how Sadira was able to tell what he was going to say. After several more minutes Slice reluctantly agreed to leave. "Be careful going back to the mini valley!" he called out before sprinting away into the distance.

The two longed-necks looked at each other for a second and then started to walk back towards their third previous destination.

*~*~*~*

"Hey Slash, are we going to move again today?" Strike asked as they walked around the grassland plain after their meal.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure yet, but probably not." Slash replied.

"Why?" Strike said as two birds perched on his sail.

"I don't really know… I just feel like something is coming." One of the birds from his brother's sail flew over and landed on top of his head. The two were full for now, so they allowed it.

"Does it feel like…like danger?"

"No, not like danger…like…well, I'm not quite sure."

"Do you think it could be a member of our family?"

The two dinosaurs stopped, tensed at the thought and caused the birds to fly away. Could a member of their family be on their way right now as the two stood in a daze?

"You know what Strike?" Slash asked looking at his brother.

"What?" Strike returned the gaze.

"I believe a family member is on their way." He started walking again. "Come on bro we need to get home!" Strike padded along after his brother and jumped onto his back.

When the two arrived back at the cave Strike crawled further up Slash's body and rested his front legs on his head to look out into the horizon.

"Ack! Ok, no more dark meat for you!" Slash said in a playful tone. His reply was a hiss. "So, do you see anything?" he asked the dimetrodon.

"Yes."

"Really!? Tell me."

"Ok, let's see… I see trees and rocks and a small creek…" Slash face palmed at his answer.

"I mean besides the obvious." He started to rant and shook his head, causing Strike to become slightly dizzy.

"Oh yeah," Strike said while Slash was still going on. "I also see a giant dust cloud thing heading right for us."

"And also- wait, what!?" he too looked into the distance to see that his brother was right. Coming straight towards them was, in fact, a giant sandy dust cloud. "SAND STORM!!!!!!" Slash yelled out as he started to run to the cave's mouth.

Doing this caught Strike by surprise and he fell of the dinobot's neck and onto his back. This, however, caused his sail to get stuck in the ground; for the sail, being very hard and stiff, made the ground give away underneath it.

Franticly Strike flailed his arms and legs in every direction, while the sandstorm came closer. In a panic Strike cried out desperately and rapidly: "Slash! Slash! Where are you? Help! Sandstorm coming, sandstorm coming! Not fun, not fun, not fun, not fun!" In the distance the storm was getting even closer. Strike closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He was about to yell again but stopped when he felt something tug on him. When Strike opened his eyes he saw Slash tugging at his body.

"Don't worry Strike! I got ya!" he cried over the noise of the storm. With a very hard pull he yanked his brother out of the rock cliff and brought him deep into the cave.

Right as the two dinobots entered their house they were pushed forwards by a surge from the sandstorm as it hit the whole side of the canyon's wall.

"Are you ok?" Strike asked as he stood up from the blow.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Slash got up too.

"Close call huh?"

Slash laughed. "You bet."

"I'm guessing that we can't go outside until tomorrow, right?"

"That's correct! Or at least I believe that's correct because of that impact." He rubbed his now-sore tail.

Strike walked towards Slash and curled up beside him. "I don't care. I'm too tired."

In return Slash settled down and wrapped his tail around them, and there they both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

Strike woke early in the morning and walked near to the mouth of the cave. The sandstorm had stopped and the rocks were covered in a thin layer of sand. He stared outside for a minute before heading out for a while.

Further away from his home Strike had climbed a tree and was looking around for his own breakfast. Slash was bound to wake up much later, so he didn't want to wait that long for them both to go hunting. _"*grumble* I don't see anything."_

Suddenly, a movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head. Running around was a tiny lizard. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

Just as Strike was about to charge after it, he tripped over a foreign object. He mumbled and then looked back towards the item that had made him fall. With a sudden shock he yelled out: "SLASH!" he then darted back to the cave to wake his brother. As he ran off the object slightly moved.

*********************************************************

**Do YOU know who or what it is?**


	4. Author SOS!

Hey guys, this is Horses R 4 ME.

As you are probably aware of, I am a kid –er- teenager, and I am still developing in writing.

So this is an advanced warning that I shall be tearing down Enter The New Dinobots in order to remake it- and with a new title!

The new title shall be The Concealed Hardens into Revenge

Keep a lookout for it! I will hopefully have the first chapter out today…if not soon! SOON!

Thanks to all those who faved my old one! And don't forget to fave the new one too!

THANKS AGAIN! Horses R 4 ME OUT!


End file.
